Antenna performance parameters such as efficiency, radiation/reception pattern, and resonant frequency are affected when the antenna is placed in the vicinity of metallic infrastructures. The incumbent or resident metallic infrastructures in conventional electromechanical utility meters (such as GE Watthour Meter I-70-S and ABB AB-1) greatly affect the performance parameters of conventional half-wave dipole or quarter-wave whip antennas when such antennas are incorporated within the confines of a conventional meter. The interactions between the metallic infrastructure in a conventional meter and such conventional antennas are highly sensitive in the sense that the difference in the metallic infrastructures themselves between different meter models is sufficient to cause inconsistent antenna performance. The goal of the invention is to increase the stability and efficiency of antenna performance over many meter types.